Somebody's Watching Me
by Dorkyducky117
Summary: Is he really paranoid? Someone's following him, he's sure. Demyx doesn't know what to do and all of the sudden, the voice tells him to kill the ones that might hurt him. Somebody's watching him, he knows it. But..what's he to do besides obey?


Yay! I got a new story! haha. I wrote this for a friend of mine's birthday. (StarsAtMidnight29) So this whole story is dedicated to her!!! :D

I hope you like it, but even if you don't, I love reviews, so let me know what you think!

And blah blah blah I don't own anything in this story. XD

* * *

I looked around me at all the people in this white circular room. This place only held boredom for me. I normally just zoned in and out of what Xemnas was saying during these meetings, unless I heard my name. Then I would pay attention. However, today, Xemnas was merely rambling about his next big plan to get his precious Kingdom Hearts. Doesn't he ever think of anything else?

"What was that, Demyx?" Xemnas deep theater voice boomed, and he, along with everyone else, looked at me. I guess I was thinking out loud again. Oops.

"N-nothing. I didn't say anything." I stuttered. I hated when they all looked at me like this. It made me uneasy. I could feel my face getting hot. I looked down, and Xemnas started talking again. One by one everyone looked away and eventually Xemnas was done talking. I hurried out of there as quick as I could. I was just walking down the hall when my thoughts were interrupted.

"_Demyx_," someone called. I turned around. Weird, there was no one there...maybe I hadn't heard my name after all. I looked around one more time making sure no one was there. I kept walking only a little faster now. I kept looking over my should, but I never saw anything out of the ordinary.

"_Demyx_..." the voice said again, only louder this time. I knew I wasn't just hearing things. There really was a voice calling my name. I spun around. I thought I saw something, but when I did a double take, it was gone. You could say that I was a little scared. Okay, scratch that, I was fucking scared out of my mind. I ran as fast as I could into my room and shut the door. I stood there for a second with my eyes closed, breathing hard, and leaning against the door. I thought about the voice I'd just heard. It didn't sound familiar at all. I opened my eyes, and couldn't believe what I saw.

My room had been trashed. The bed was completely broken, and my table was smashed. All my CD cases were opened and thrown everywhere. Then I turned and saw the wall. There was a message written on the wall 'I'M WATCHING YOU' in red paint. I walked over to the wall and ran my hand along the paint. Wait, this didn't seem like paint...It seemed like...Oh God. It was...blood. I felt like throwing up. What kind of twisted person would do that? Just the thought of it made me feel...

"Demyx!!!" someone called me, but this was a familiar voice. It was Roxas. I sat up. Wait, when did I lay down? My head hurt...did I...pass out? That's embarrassing... Roxas ran over to me and reached for my hand to help me up.

"Uhh...that's ok. I'll get up myself," I said to him, not trying to be mean, but just a little wary. What if Roxas was the one doing this to me? It could be him. It could be anybody. Maybe he just made his voice sound different. I don't know if I can trust him.

"Oh...ok. What happened to your room? Did _you_ trash it?" he said, looking a little worried.

"Of course not...I don't know who it was," I said. _Of course he could just be asking about it, because he wants to throw suspicion off himself._ I stood up and immediately noticed how the door was open. I ran over to shut it, but stopped. I shouldn't be trapped in a room with Roxas, but leaving the door open could let anybody in...

"Uhmm...Roxas? Could you...leave?" I asked, and watched as Roxas face fell.

"Demyx? You okay? First I come in and your room is trashed, and now you're acting strange. Did something happen" Roxas asked sounding really concerned.

"No, no. I'm fine...but seriously..." I said, then I gestured out the door, implying that he should leave now. He hung his head and walked out. He was out the door and standing in the hallway, when he turned around.

"Ok, but if you need help with anything, let me know," he said, then he walked away. _Suuuure he'll help me. _ I thought. I shut and locked the door, then started cleaning up some of the mess.

I had been cleaning for a while, when my stomach started growling. _I better go get some food, but I don't want to hear that voice again._ I thought. I unlocked my door, and ran as fast as I could to the kitchen. Xigbar was already there.

"Heeey there, Demyx. Whatcha doin?" Xigbar asked. _What if HE'S the one who trashed my room..._ I decided not to reply, and just grabbed the first thing I saw and shoved it in my mouth so I could get back to my room, away from everyone. I chewed and swallowed, and that's when I realized what I'd done. I just ate a banana, which shouldn't be a big deal, right? Wrong. I'm allergic to bananas. I felt my throat getting tight and my face start to swell. Did I mention that my life sucks?

"Demyx! What'd you do?!" Xigbar yelled, seeing my face swelling up as an effect of my own stupidity.

"I ade a badada..." I said, my words sounding deranged since I could not move my mouth too well. I'd still rather not talk to him, but I didn't have much a choice. I needed help.

"But you're allergic to bananas," he said looking worried. _WHAT? How did he know I was allergic to bananas? What if he purposely left out a banana hoping that I would eat it?_

"Come on," Xigbar said to me, and he grabbed me by the arm. I snapped. I was not just going to let him drag me off. I swung my free arm around and my fist connected with his jaw, making a satisfying cracking sound.

"DEMYX! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Xigbar shouted. He reached back his fist to punch me into the ground and he probably would have beat me senseless if I hadn't run for it.

"DEMYX! COME BACK HERE! I WAS JUST GOING TO TAKE YOU TO VEXEN TO GET A SHOT FOR YOUR ALLERGIC REACTION, YOU BASTARD!" he said running after me. _Yea right. He wasn't taking me to Vexen. _I kept running and running until I made it away from him. He may be bigger than me, but I still run faster. I ran back to my room, carefully avoiding Xigbar, and still being careful to keep moving so I couldn't hear that voice again. Whoever it was.

Once I was back inside the safety of my own room with the door locked, I went back to cleaning up.

"_Demyx_..." the voice said again. It came from the wall. This freaked me out so bad, I didn't even take time to think. I saw a hammer laying on the floor, so I picked it up and smashed it again and again against the wall until I'd made a huge hole.

I'd put all my energy into smashing the wall, so I was exhausted now. I laid down on my bed and decided I would take a little nap...

"What the-... Demyx!!!" Someone shouted. My head snapped up, and I saw Vexen with his head through the hole in my wall. "Demyx! Did you do this to the wall?!" Vexen asked looking thoroughly confused. _Oh that's right! Vexen's room is beside mine...what if it's HIS voice I keep hearing?_

"Well, it might have been me..." I said awkwardly, watching his every move. He wouldn't get me now. Nope. I wouldn't let it happen.

"Well, fix it! And what happened to your face?!" Vexen asked. I reached up and felt my face, it was still swollen from the banana incident, but it was getting better. I could talk right at least.

"Oh. Nothing." I said, not wanting to start a conversation with him.

"Ok then. This wall better be fixed soon. Got it?" Vexen said, staring at me angrily. I opened my mouth to agree, so he would go away, but was stopped.

"_Demyx_..." the voice said again. Oh God. Where was it coming from?! I had been watching Vexen, and his mouth never moved, so at least I knew one person who it wasn't.

"Oh no! Where was that voice coming from?" I asked, jerking my head around in panic. Vexen stared at me like I was crazy.

"What voice?" he asked.

"The voice that keeps calling my name!!!" I screamed at him.

"Demyx, there is no voice. No one called for you..." he said, "Maybe I should go..." and with that, he pulled his head back threw the hole. I saw him get a blanket and nail it up around the hole, so neither of us could see through it.

_That was really weird. He didn't hear the voice._ I thought. Then I had an idea. _ What if he's just helping whoever is after me?! What if they're trying to make me think I'm going crazy?! Well it won't work on me!!! Nope!_

I decided from then on, that I would keep to myself and not trust anybody.

* * *

Wasn't that just exciting? Haha XD

I hope you liked it!!! Reviews are verrrrrrry welcome!!! :D haha

(Oh and btw, I wrote this on my own...so it might not be that great XD)


End file.
